Nashi
by vanice-chan
Summary: ¿Como sería la vida con una pequeña Nashi? Bueno, así se la imagina Natsu. NATSU ES EL QUE SE EMBARAZA XD Y obviamente, NaLu*-* Fic salido de Volviendo a Amar. Próximamente la versión de Gray y Mirajane... extraño a Juvia-chan;-; TOTALMENTE BIZARRO EN CIERTAS PARTES Y LUCY ES UNA PERVERTIDA QUE SE APROVECHA DE NATSU-SAMA.


**Para entender este fic tienen que leer Volviendo a amar, está en mi perfil:)**

**Nashi.**

-Mira estos test, me compre una caja de estos aparatitos y tres me han dado positivo y sólo uno negativo.- dijo Gray mientras le pasaba los test a Natsu.

Efectivamente, 3 salían con un bebe y solo uno con una gran y roja X. Natsu aún no podía creerlo, ¡HABÍA SIDO SEXO CON ROPA Y UNO NO SE EMBARAZA CUANDO TIENE SEXO CON ROPA!, examinó los aparatos del demonio por un rato más y después le pidió la caja a Gray, le pidió privacidad a su amigo e hizo uno de esos malditos test. Le salió positivo, Natsu primero estaba confundido, pero después se preocupó al recordar todos los días que estuvo desaparecido, y como él y Lucy _hicieron el amor _hasta el cansancio.

-¡GRAY! ¡LUCY ME EMBARAZÓ, ME EMBARAZÓ Y AHORA ESTOY EMBARAZADO!- (No me digas)

-¡NATSU! ¡VAMOS A SER PAMADRES!-Gray, al ver la cara de confusión que puso Natsu, le explicó lo que era ser un Pamadre.- Padres porque bueno, somos hombres, pero tú y yo vamos a parir a los bebés, lo que nos hace madres.-

-Nuestros partos serán hermosos, ¿me imaginas en una camilla con mi bebé en brazos?, ¿Qué crees que sea?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ambas son mujeres.-

-¡Nashi!, ¿escuchaste pequeña, te gusta?- Natsu estaba muy emocionado, ¡sería pamadre!

-Yo a mi pequeña hija le pondré…. Juvia.-

-Gray, mejor ponle otro, podría afectarle tanto a Mirajane como a ti.-

-Entonces… ¿Cherami?-

-Es raro, pero lindo, ¡igual que Nashi! Ser pamadre es genial.-

-¿Te imaginas nuestra vida con Cherami y Nashi?-

***~.: Imaginación de Natsu :.~***

**Edad de Nashi: 0**

**(Doctor): -Es una niña, señor Natsu**_**.- **_

**(Natsu):**_** -**_**Oh, que linda eres Nashi**_**.- **__dijo Natsu mientras tomaba a su pequeña hija recién nacida._

**(Lucy): **-**No creí que fuera posible, pero vaya, Natsu, hiciste un trabajo increíble.**_**-**_

**(Natsu): -Qué linda Lucy, eres muy kawaii, pero estoy agotado**_**.-**_

**(Lucy): -Doctor, ¿Quién debe darle la leche a Nashi? No tengo leche, y Natsu no tiene pechos.-**

**(Natsu): -¿Qué quieres decir Lucy? Yo puedo tener tanta pechosidad como tú.- *Le crecen pechos ***

**(Lucy): -Son más grandes que los míos… me siento como Levy-chan.- (T^T)**

**(Elfman): -¡Tener pechos es de hombres! ¡Lucy y Natsu son unos verdaderos hombres!-**

**(Igneel): -Yo sabía que tú podrías hacerlo Natsu.-**

**(Natsu): -Gracias, papá, por fin alguien cree en mí.- **dijo fingiendo molestia hacia Lucy.

**(Lucy): -¿y puede tirar fuego?-**

**(Natsu): -Mi Nashi puede hacer de todo, ¿verdad Nashi?-**

**(Nashi): -¡Si papi Natsu!- **y mientras decía esto escribió ''Nashi'' en el aire, con fuego.

**(Lucy): -Natsu, eres el mejor pamadre que existe, ¡TE AMO!-**

**(Natsu): -Oh, yo también te amo Lucy.- **Y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios.

**(Lucy): -Esta noche la pasaremos muy bien Natsu-chan-**

**(Natsu): -Lo estaré esperando, Lucy-kun, hihi.-**

**(Hombre con cabeza de flan): -Yo cuidaré a Nashi mientras usted se divierte con Lucy-san, Natsu-sama.-**

**(Natsu): -¡Gracias Piscis!-**

**Edad de Nashi: 5**

**(Natsu): -Mi pequeña Nashi, es tu primer día de colegio ****cárcel****, ¿No es emocionante?-**

**(Nashi): -¡Estoy encendida! ¿También estará Cherami-chan?-**

**(Natsu): -sí pequeña- **dijo dulcemente mientras le revolvía el cabello.

**(Nashi): -¡Papá! Mamá dijo que no me arruinara el peinado en el primer día-**

**(Nastu): -Está bien, está bien- **y dicho esto acomodó el cabello de su pequeña.-**Peino mejor que Cáncer, ¿verdad, Nashi?**

**(Nashi): -¡Si papi! Adiós, tengo que entrar- **Nashi le dio un dulce besito en la mejilla a su papá, mientras el con lágrimas en los ojos veía como su pequeña se alejaba junto a su mejor amiga, Cherami, que también era despedida por el llorón de su padre, Gray.

**(Natsu): -Mi pequeña Nashi, pensar que la tuve durante nueve meses en mi estómago (*-*)-**

**(Gray): -Mi dulce Cherami, aún recuerdo cuando lloraba junto a ella en la sala de partos *snif snif* -**

**Edad de Nashi: 15**

**(Nashi): -Papá, él es mi… novio, es el hijo de la tía Erza y el tío Jellal.- **sin duda, Nashi se veía idéntica a Lucy cuando se sonrojaba.

**(Kasai): -Hola Tío Natsu…- **(En mi país, cuando hablas con el amigo de uno de tus padres o con un adulto al que le tienes una especie de cariño y confianza se le dice Tío, es una forma cariñosa de decirles, para no andar, señora, señor, caballero y eso más que nada.)

**(Natsu): -Nashi, ¿no estás embarazada, verdad?-** dijo el hombre mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su yerno.

**(Nashi): -¡Papá! Sólo llevamos dos meses saliendo, ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?-**

_**Una larga discusión después…**_

**(Lucy): -Natsu ve a disculparte con tu hija.-**

**(Natsu): -Ella empezó.-**

**(Lucy): -No te comportes como un niño Natsu.- **Lucy tenía un aura peor que las de Erza cuando se enojaba, por lo que no le quedó otra opción.

_**En el cuarto de Nashi.**_

**(Natsu): -Nashi, discúlpame por lo que te dije, no es fácil aceptar que se llevan a tu bebé.-**

**(Nashi): -Ya no soy una bebé, papá. Tengo 15. Te disculpo, pero, ¿Qué haré si Kasai no quiere volver a verme, ah?- **La pelirrosa empezó a sollozar, realmente amaba al chico.

**(Natsu): -Nashi, si Kasai en realidad te quiere te seguirá hablando y amando, probé a mi yerno. Necesitas a un buen hombre a tu lado, he dicho.-**

**(Nashi): -Eres tan tierno, papá.- **Nashi le dio un beso a su papá en la frente.

**Edad de Nashi: 23**

**(Lucy): -¡Mi pequeña Nashi se va a casar! ¡Soy tan feliz, mi pequeña hija!-**

**(Erza): -Ya le advertí a Kasai sobre todos los cuidados que debe tener con Nashi, pero si Nashi es la que falla… sabes que sucederá.-**

**(Lucy): -Lo mismo digo…- **Lucy abrazó a su amiga.**- Erza, te quiero mucho, ¿Sabes?-**

**(Erza): -Yo también te quiero, Lucy. ¿Te imaginas a nuestros nietos?-**

**(Erza y Lucy): -¡KAWAII!-**

**(Jellal): -Ya empezaron a fantasear…-**

**(Natsu): -Juré que no lloraría…- **A pesar de que lo juró, los ojos de Natsu parecían cascadas.

**Edad de Nashi: 24**

**(Natsu): -Te traje unos dulces, Nashi. Como me pediste-**

**(Nashi): -Gracias papá, ¡eres el segundo papá más lindo del mundo!-**

**(Natsu): -¿EL SEGUNDO?, ¿se puede saber quién es el primero?-**

**(Nashi): -Tú quién crees…- **Dijo amorosamente Nashi mientras se acariciaba su barriga.

**(Natsu): -No me digas que… ¿GRAY?-**

**(Nashi): -Es Kasai, ESTOY EMBARAZADA.-**

**(Natsu): -¡Mi pequeña gran Nashi!-**

***~.: Fin de la imaginación de Natsu :.~* **

-Gray… estos test son chinos…-

-¿Entonces no estamos embarazados?-

-No lo sé, con estas cosas de tan baja calidad y además chinas nunca se sabe… ¿No pudiste comprar unos mejores? Estos parecen de juguete_.-_

-Estaban en oferta, y si compraba unos mejores no podría comprarme un helado, ¿qué querías que hiciera?-

-Tienes que hablar con Mirajane y yo con Lucy y decirles que no se hagan esperanzas.-

-Okey, lo que más quiero es una Cherami y una Nashi corriendo por todo el departamento.- dijo Gray cariñosamente mientras se acariciaba su estómago, donde quería creer que había un pequeño y kawaii bebé. (Seh)

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_Departamento de Lucy, 11:30 AM._

_-_Lucy~-

-¡Qué te he dicho sobre entrar por la ventana Natsu!-

-Tenemos que hablar.- El semblante de Natsu era tan serio que a Lucy le dieron escalofríos.

-Mira Lucy, no te hagas ilusiones… Hice un test de embarazo y me salió positivo, pero los malditos test eran chinos por lo que no hay seguridad de que…-

-Natsu, wait, Eres Hombre, no puedes quedar embarazado.-

-O sea que… ¿No hay bebé? ¿No hay Nashi-chan?-

-¿Nashi-chan?-

-Así se llamaría nuestra hija…- Natsu hizo un adorable puchero, realmente le gustaba la idea de tener una pequeña Nashi entre sus brazos.

Lucy no pudo controlarse y se arrojó sobre Natsu, quedando los dos sobre la cama, Lucy encima de Natsu.

-Si tantas ganas de Nashi tienes, podemos hacer todas las que quieras~- Y dicho esto besó apasionadamente a Natsu, y lo demás, bueno, es obvio. ($_$)


End file.
